The fight
by singa
Summary: Claire is trying hard to fit in. But her mother is getting in her way talking about her tight clothes and her makeup. When Claire finally gets popular, she gets in a fight and gets Expelled from school. Will her friends stick up for her and tell the true
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the first book. Claire is trying hard to get in; maybe a little_ too_ hard.**

Chapter 1

Block Estate

Guest House Kitchen

6:30 am

"Claire, I don't care what you think. You are _not _wearing that to school." Claire looked at her Mom in disgust. She rolled her eyes, "Look Mom, unlike some people, I have a rep to keep up." Her brother Todd mumbled, "What reputation?" "Shut up you little brat!" "Claire! Don't talk to your brother like that!" "I was gonna say something else. And I think you'd rather have me call him a brat!" Claire stomped out the kitchen leaving her mother yelling at her furiously. Claire didn't know what her mother's problem was. She was wearing a short whit mini skirt and a black tank top with white lettering that said Baby Girl. She had white Fila's. She didn't see anything wrong with that. She arrived at the shiny black new car that Massie's family owned. As she stepped into the car, she saw that everyone was already there. She remembered that Massie had had a sleepover the night before. When Claire stepped into the car, the girls stopped and stared. "Oh my gosh. Is that Claire?" Kristen said. Alicia replied, "It can't be! Claire…I can't believe I'm saying this, but you look good!" "You can sit up front Claire!" Massie said and they talked and laughed all the way to school.

Later that day- "Massie I'd like to speak to you for a moment." said the math teacher. Claire was curious about what was going to happen, so she took an extra long time getting her stuff together. "Massie, are you aware that you're failing math class! You haven't gotten any homework turned in and haven't turned in class work either. The only things you've turned in are tests, which you mostly made D's and F's on. You have three and a half weeks before report cards come out. You need to catch up…unless you want to repeat the 8th grade!" Massie looked at him with a look of pure hatred. "Why can't don't you just shut your mouth! Do you think I don't try! I'm trying as hard as I can! If teachers graded fairly I'd have an A for effort! You're just a racist geeky teacher who can't accept anything but perfection!" Massie stormed out the math class, her three inch heels clicking down the hall. Claire ran to catch up with her, "Massie wait! I can help you with math." Massie grabbed Claire and pulled her into the nearby bathroom. "Not so loud Claire! And mind your own business!" "Or….I could just accidentally tell your mom that you are about to fail math." Claire looked at Massie with a sly smile. Massie looked back at her, "You wouldn't do that! Keep in mind; I have control of everyone's rep in this school." "Keep in mind that if you're grounded, you'll be a friendless geek who can't go shopping. And I'll take your place." "You'll never take my place Claire" Massie said to Claire stubbornly. "Shopping….Friends…grounded." Massie rolled her eyes. "What can I do to pay you for helping me Claire?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Massie's Bedroom

4:15 pm

Massie stomped around her bedroom throwing pillows all over. She was so mad about what Claire wanted her to do. Claire told her that in exchange for helping with her math, she would have to make Claire Popular. Massie stomped down to the kitchen. She reached into the package of Godiva chocolates and grabbed one. "Massie, honey, is that you?"her Mom called. "Who else would it be?" "Well, would you be a little quieter. I'm trying to concentrate." Massie rolled her eyes and went back to her room. She decided to call Dylan. "Hello Dylan" "Hey Mass." "Log in on your computer. I'm going to IM you." "Kay Bye." Massie logged in.

**_MassieKur has logged in._**

_**BigRedHead has logged on.**_

_MassieKur- Hey Dyl. You're not gonna believe this but……I have to help Claire become popular. _

_BigRedHead- LOL! Ur kidding….right!_

_MassieKur- Unfortunately not. U C I'm failing math and Claire threatened me so….._

_BigRedHead- Wait…..Claire threatened u. shouldn't it be the other way around._

_MassieKur- I no but o well Claire's coming over soon. G2G. _

_BigRedHead- I'll call u l8r_

_MassieKur- Don't tell NE1 alright. _

_BigRedHead- Alright._

_MassieKur- And 1 more thing. Please don't bring ur cat food 2 school anymore. _

_BigRedHead- It's not cat food!  It's Doctor D's diet program. _

_MassieKur: Whatever! Same thing! But trust me. U keep eating that and u r gonna turn into a cat. Meow! _

_BigRedHead- Hey!  
MassieKur- U no I'm just playing right   _

_BigRedHead- Yeah…..sure._

_**BigRedHead has logged off.**_

_MassieKur- Dylan….._

_MassieKur-Dylan…._

**_MassieKur has logged off._**

Massie wondered if Dylan was mad at her. She was just playing. She pulled out her cell phone and called Dylan. "Hey Dylan. It's Massie. What are you doing?" "I'm eating my cat food Massie." Dylan replied flatly. "Look Dylan, you know I didn't mean it like that. I was just joking. I'm sorry." "Well Massie, you shouldn't joke like that." "Dylan! I said I was just playing! I thought you could take a joke." "I'm sorry Mass. It's not you. It's just that I'm a little emotional these days for some reason. My teachers are giving a lot of homework and I'm up late a lot of times. And….never mind." "Dylan, you know you can tell me." "No, Massie. I don't know if I can." Dylan hung up. Massie rolled her eyes again. Dylan could be really emotional at times. Massie decided to put that aside for later and get ready for Claire. They had made a deal that everyday at 5:00, Claire would come over and they would work on math for thirty minutes and work on making Claire popular for forty minutes. Massie took out some nail polish and some fashion magazines like Seventeen. They would work on Claire's fashion for ten 15 minutes, her attitude for 15 minutes, and anything else she needed for 10 minutes. Massie finished getting everything together and lay on her bed petting Bean. Suddenly, her mom's voice came through the speakers in her room. "Massie, Claire's here." "Coming." Massie took a deep breath and walked downstairs. "Hey Massie" Claire said, holding up a math book, "You want study together." Massie hesitated, "Sure Claire. That's such a good idea. Maybe we could study together everyday." Claire went up the stairs to Massie's room. Massie started to follow, but her mom pulled her back. "See Massie. What did I tell you? I knew you would like Claire if you gave her a shot. She's such a sweet girl." Massie rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut.


End file.
